Operation: HOT
by LG65
Summary: 4th Mission of Operation: G.L.O.B.A.L. Numbuh 65 is enjoying his vacation under the sun, or does he...? PG for violence


Disclaimer: The following fanfic contains elements from Street Fighter Alpha 3, and Super Mario Sunshine. I don't own KND, SFA3 nor SMS.  
  
KND: © Cartoon Network/Curious Pictures SFA3: © Capcom Co. Ltd. SMS: © Nintendo  
  
Operation: H.O.T.  
(Hot Oiled Time)  
  
Writing Operative: Numbuh 65 (a.k.a. Luis Ernesto Fisher Gonzalez)  
  
Time: 3:00 PM  
Place: Havana, Cuba  
  
One hot sunny day, Numbuh 65, in his blue shorts with his given name in Japanese Katakana, and his codename in Kanji, watched over the beach. He began his training by swimming 50 5-metre laps around the Havana beach. When he got out, he began training his Shotokan art of Karate. Soon, many kids ran over to the beach to swim. He thought, "Wow. The crowd is hot these days. I wonder what it's like to swim in a nice pool like that. Maybe they needed a vacation." He realized he didn't want to act a fool in front of everyone, so he left. Numbuh 65 ordered some nacho chips, and began to eat. As he was eating, he began to think about the happy vacation he is having. Maybe he was destined for this global mission to occur. But, he isn't sure. When he finished, Numbuh 65 walked to the hotel near the suburbs of Havana. He changed back to his normal clothing, without the yellow sweater. He exchanged it in his pack for his red shirt, with the picture of the globe in front of it. He decided to go out, and check out the attractions in Havana.  
  
The next day, when he arrived at the beach, he was surprised! The crowd of kids noticed a huge rampaging caterpillar on the beach! The Kids Next Door were already in attack position. Somehow, the S.C.A.M.P.P. doesn't work on the angry larva. Then, it began to bop the other operatives. Numbuh 65 jumped into the action. He began to notice the little red dunes. If it can grow into something huge, it can temporarily stop the monster from running around so much. With that, he ran to the water, cupped his hands behind his back, and the water merged with the energy he is about to shoot forth. Then, he let go of that energy, yelling "Shinkuu Hadou-ken!" It hit the dune. As it was hit, the dune grew thinner. Then. POW! The sand took a shape of a pyramid, and the wrathful maggot fell on his back. Numbuh 65 yelled, "Fire at him, NOW!" Everyone fired their S.C.A.M.P.P. The enemy lost some air, and swelled up like a zit on a face. "Phew!" Numbuh 1 said, "That's the end of that little bugger." Just then, there was rumbling. The gigantic grub recovered! Then, it plopped the KND all the way into the water! Numbuh 65 swam to the surface, and fired another vacuum of a waving energy fist. It hit a dune. It grew thinner, and. POW! The sand took a shape of a cone pyramid, and the raging worm fell on his back. Numbuh 65 yelled, "Fire at it, NOW!" Everyone fired their S.C.A.M.P.P. again. The foe swelled up like a blowfish. Everyone cheered. But, once again, the huge menacing caterpillar recovered, and attacked the KND. Numbuh 65 dodged right to the water. Then, he fired another big ball of a water wave energy fist. It hit a dune. It grew skinnier, and. POW! The caterpillar flipped over. Numbuh 65 took out his S.C.A.M.P.P. pistol, and aimed for the enemy's head. He fired, and the maggot became nothing but sand. Everyone cheered. "Numbuh 65!" the crowd cried out his name. The crowd in Havana loved it all.  
  
"Numbuh 65!" someone yelled, It was Numbuh 3. She woke up the young hero from his dream. "Whoa!" Numbuh 65 said, "I had the most extreme dream ever!" Numbuh 3 said to him, "Time to go to the beach! I wanna have a swim!" "Sure, Numbuh 3." Numbuh 65 said, "I can take you there. I'll also bring along Numbuh 4."  
  
Numbuhs 3, 4 & 65 walked over to Havana Beach. "Why do I have I go too?!" The angry Numbuh 4 protested, "It's too hot out, and I might get dirty!" "I know it's hot, Numbuh 4." Numbuh 65 replied, "But, if I'm not around, I need you to defend Numbuh 3. OK, chap?" "Yeah, sure." Numbuh 4 agreed "Thank you, Numbuh 4." Numbuh 65 said  
  
Numbuh 65 watched over as Numbuhs 3 & 4 played together peacefully. Then, from a far off distance, he noticed something. A ship was coming in at 11:00. It was no ordinary ship. It was an oil carrier! It was dumping oil on the beautiful beach! Everyone was aware of this, too. So, everyone ran away from the beach, screaming. "Numbuh 4," Numbuh 65 yelled, "Stay with Numbuh 3! I'm gonna go and investigate!" "OK, Numbuh 65!" Numbuh 4 responded, and ran to defend Numbuh 3. Then, Numbuh 65 ran on top of the water, without splashing his body. "Ooh!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed as she watched him run on water. "That looks like fun!" When he came face to face to the oil carrier, he said, "What a bum you are! What kind of idiot spills oil near a beautiful beach?!" "Well," the oil carrier captain said, "What kind of fool walks on water that is already spilled by this oil?!" "I do!" Numbuh 65 replied, "Besides, this ocean is for everyone to swim, surf or lots of things! NOT to be polluted by anyone! Especially, when it is oafs like you!" "You better take it back!" The oil carrier captain said, "Because I'm about to spill oil on you!" Then, a cannon appeared at the port side of the ship. It fired, but it missed! Numbuh 65 jumped up, and closed a hole in the oil drums where all the oil is spilt. He used a couple of corks at the size of a "Barrel O' Monkeys". Then, he tried to push the ship right to shore. The oil captain laughed, then said, "It's no use, kid! Once these oil drums explode, the oil will be enough to pollute the entire beach! You, and the kids, can never go swimming again!" Numbuh 65 pushed the ship with all his might. He used a little bit of his extra strength to push the ship a few more metres to shore. Then, he yelled, "Numbuh 3! Numbuh 4!" "Numbuh 3," Numbuh 4 exclaimed, "I think he wants us to push that cruddy boat to shore. Come on!" Numbuh 4 ran 5 metres into the shallow end to help Numbuh 65. Numbuh 3 followed along. Soon, they helped Numbuh 65 push the boat all the way to shore. "Good work, Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 65 said, "But we have to get it away from the water!" Then, he has an idea. He crouched and punched, and as he jumped, he exchanged punching hands! He performed a Shin Shouryu-ken! "Now, Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 65 yelled Both Numbuhs 3 & 4 jumped on Numbuh 65 and high in the air. They kicked the vessel, and it sailed all the way to the Pacific Ocean. Soon, there was a loud BOOM! "Wow." Numbuh 4 said, "That really went well." Then, a crowd of kids cheered the 3 heroes. Numbuh 3 hugged both Numbuhs 4 & 65! "Yay! We won! We beat him!" she cheered, "Whoa, there." Numbuh 65 replied then chuckled, "Why don't we go for a swim?"  
  
A few hours later, all the KND were hanging out by the Havana Beach. "Wow." Numbuh 2 clamoured when he heard Numbuh 65's story. "You must have had a lot of strength with the help of Numbuh 3 & 4." "Thanks, Numbuh 2." Numbuh 65 replied as he was drinking a Piña Colada. "I had it all within me. If it weren't for Numbuhs 3 & 4, I wouldn't lift the ship off the ground!" "Good work, Numbuh 65." Numbuh 1 said, "Good show, Numbuh 65!" Numbuh 5 applauded, "Numbuh 5 can now enjoy her vacation, baby!"  
  
End Transmission 


End file.
